1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to electrical units for watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water jet propulsion boats are conventionally used generally for recreation. Although small personal watercraft are often times operated at elevated speeds, these boats are also often used for touring and cruising at lower speeds. Some boats, including small jet-propelled watercraft also known as “personal watercraft,” are equipped with audio units. For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-A-Hei 10-338191 discloses such a watercraft.
The audio unit of the JP-A-Hei 10-338191 reference includes an amplifier and speakers. The speakers are fixed on both side faces of the body of the boat. In particular, the speakers are fixed to footsteps of the body to prevent ingress of water through a part where the speaker is attached to the body, during running of the water jet propulsion boat. The footsteps are the parts of the boat where the rider places his/her feet. The amplifier is fixed to a place where the rider on the seat can easily operate the controls on the amplifier.